Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology
The power to be a superhuman of godly power. Advanced version of Homo Superior Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Not to be confused with Transcendent Mutant Physiology. Also Called * Homo Superior Deity/God Physiology * Homo Supreme Physiology * Metahuman Deity/God Physiology * Superhuman Deity/God Physiology * Transcendent Metahuman/Neohuman/Superhuman Physiology Capabilities User is a metahuman so powerful they can be considered first rate deities. They can intuitively manipulate many if not all aspects of reality on a gigantic scale (planetary, cosmic, universal, multiversal and even omniversal), and enhance their physical abilities to nigh infinite levels, making them nearly all-powerful and virtually unstoppable. Applications Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Absolute Condition * Absolute Psionic Power ** Omni-Manipulation ** Omnipathy * Boundary Manipulation * Meta Probability Manipulation ** Absolute Access *** Alternate Reality Traveling *** Planeswalking *** Reality Filtering ** Remaking * Physics Manipulation * Psychopotence ** Mentifery ** Psionic Manipulation * Multiversal Manipulation ** Creation ** Reality Selection *** Possibility Reconstruction Variation *Transcendent Superhuman Mage Physiology Associations * Almighty Ascension * Alpha Physiology * Nigh Omnipotence * Omega Physiology * Reality Condition * Transcendent Physiology * Transcendent Mutant Physiology Limitations *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Siphoning or Transcendent Negation. *May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *May undergo unwanted mutations if their powers become unstable. Known Users Gallery Savitar.png|Savitar (Arrowverse) can draw far more power from the Speed Force than other conduits, to the extent he declared himself the God of Speed. 106009-112380-captain-atom super.jpg|After surviving a quantum bomb detonation Nathaniel Adam would become Captain Atom (DC Comics) with the ability to control the creative and destructive portions of the Quantum Field. File:The_Flash_Wally_West_1.jpg|Wally West/The Flash (DC Comics) InFAMOUS The Beast.jpg|Due to prolonged exposure to the Ray Sphere's core, John White/The Beast (inFAMOUS) gained powers that were at a level beyond that of other Conduits. 406px-Cable head.jpg|Nathan Summers/Cable (Marvel Comics) the progeny of Scott Summers and Madelyn Pryor; when unhindered by the T.O. Virus in his system has godly potential comparable to Nate Grey, though he formerly does. Nate Grey.jpg|Despite his young age, Nate Grey (Marvel Comics) wields psionic powers on par with Phoenix Force-imbued Jean Grey, though he formerly does. David_Haller_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_21.jpg|David Haller/Legion (Marvel Comics) also called the God-Mutant, has created alternate realities and erased the Elder Gods from existence. Wiccan as the Demiurge.jpg|William Kaplan/Wiccan (Marvel Comics) is a mystic reality shaper potentially surpassing his mother Wanda in power. Capable of rewriting reality on a universal scale as the Demiurge. Franklin Adult.jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) is a beyond Omega Level mutant, strong enough to have defeated the combined might of the Celestials. File:Rachel_Summers_(Earth-811)_Prestige.jpg|Rachel Summers (Marvel Comics) is a mutant classified as a "Class Omega (contact)", who inherited enormous psionic powers from her mother, Jean Grey, and from the Phoenix Force. ScarletWitch.jpg|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch's (Marvel Comics) superior Chaos Magic can manipulate reality on a universal scale. The Eternals.jpg|Eternals/Homo Immortalis (Marvel Comics) are Humans that have been genetically perfected by Nezarr the Calculator, who is one of the Celestials. Unspoken inhuman.jpg|The Unspoken (Marvel Comics) former leader of the Inhumans can control the way of terregenesis to simulate any superhuman power he desires. File:Apocalypse_marvel.jpg|En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) was the first mutant in the world. Having spent centuries constantly evolving his body to survive, his powers have increased. File:Molecule Man (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 3 24.jpg|Owen Reece/Molecule Man (Marvel Comics) is an incredibly powerful molecule manipulator. File:Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_4_5_001.jpg|Max Eisenhardt/Magneto (Marvel Comics) is an Alpha-mutant, considered to be one of the most powerful mutants. File:X-Men_Emperor_Vulcan_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg|Gabriel Summers/Vulcan (Marvel Comics) is an Omega level mutant, possessing the ability to manipulate various forms of energy. File:Craig_Hollis_(Earth-616)_from_G.L.A._Vol_1_1.png|Craig Hollis/Mr. Immortal (Marvel Comics) File:Saitama.jpg|Having reached the apex of his physical conditioning, Saitama (One Punch Man) is capable of performing feats that Metahumans and even aliens aren't capable of doing. File:Lucy 1.png|Despite evolving infinitely thanks to being exposed to high amounts of CPH4, Lucy (Lucy) became one with the universe, becoming a Transcendent Metahuman as a result. File:Ajimu_Najimi_1.jpg|Najimi Ajimu (Medaka Box) Segata Sanshiro.jpg|Because he’s totally exempt from the laws of reason and logic all together, Segata Sanshiro (Sega) is a godly Metahuman, that can perform various feats that are normally inconceivable, such as performing judo which allows Segata to throw his opponents and making them detonate twice in a row. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Insufficiently Contributive Category:Galleries